Those Hardest To Love, Need It The Most'
by Sweetened-With-Love
Summary: "Some people think that being strong is to never feel pain. In reality, the strongest people are the ones who feel it, understand it, and accept it."


**Dedicated To****: **All those who have hit rock bottom, feel forgotten, feel abandoned, who are tired of being alone, left empty-handed and barely hangin' on.

**Special thanks to****: **otaku-stuffed-muffin on Tumblr for showing me the picture of Shizou holding a crying Izaya. If it wasn't for you this beautiful dribble would never had been born.

**Main Characters:**Orihara Izaya

**Character Mentions: **Shinra.K, Celty

**Main Pairings:** Shizaya

**Rating: **The story's content is considered "adult", you little people have been warned!

**To Be Expected (Warning): **Self Harm/Suicide Attempt mention.

**Genre: **Non-Teen Fiction, Non-fiction, Shounen-ai, Drama, Hurt & Comfort

**Count Classification:** Dribble

**Disclaimer****:** I do not own any of these characters; -I make no money from this story; I created this story for the message and the soul wish that it will help you reach out to somebody in your time of needs, just as he does. This is based off my own feelings of a dark place and my own white light savor.

* * *

_"Some people think that being strong is to never feel pain. In reality, the strongest people are the ones who feel it, understand it, and accept i!"_

* * *

**(Dribble Song:**_ 'Lulluby'_ - Nickelback: Song link number: 6a63Lsuvvro?t=6s**)**

Today was supposed to be the best day ever. He had been paid almost a full check for the second time in two weeks. This was due to not having to repay the city extra, on top of the damage he caused during work. Even the downpour of chilly rain that gave little visibility and the downer of no cigarettes couldn't possibly dampen this day.

Yet, even with his home stench free of that shitty little flea he couldn't stop thinking of that damn thing. Two whole weeks and not even a peep from the other, it was beyond bizarre. Heck even his two best friends had noticed the abnormality of the city's overly quiet weeks. They had even gone as far as to ask if he'd finally gone and done the deed. Heck he wished, if only that was true. Then he knew for sure where that nasty little bug was at.

He didn't understand why the hell he was being so irritated at the idea of the flea not coming around. The only thing he could chalk this fear up to was it meant the fucking pest was up to no good. That he was plotting to bring him and the whole city down into ruins. Yes, that was why he was so eager to have eyes on Izaya. He needed to be able to watch his every move so that he could reach out and stop him from the destruction he was capable of doing. Oh, how he couldn't be more right about the destruction the flea was cable of doing. It just wasn't the destruction Heiwajima Shizuo had been thinking.

With a heavy sigh, he kicked a pebble in his way only to have to skid across the alley ground before hitting something. Seeing, as it was an ally he didn't think much about it until his gaze caught the sight of shoes and he stopped dead. There was no mistaken just who's shoes those belong to. He knew them even in a crowed. 'THE HELL'

His head shoot up to stare at the figure standing in the middle of the ally with him. How could this be? He hadn't even noticed the other. Had he not kicked the pebble or had the other been standing more to the side he would have walked right past him, like the fucking flea had been another human being or just part of the scenery!

"IIIIZZZAAAYYYAAAKKUUNN"

He growled out as fists clenched at his sides getting ready to strike. However, the other made no move to escape the close confines with the beast in the ally. He didn't make a snarky reply or better yet even acknowledge he was even there. He just stood there as if he was stuck on the edge. He was soaking wet from head to toe as if he had been laid out on the floor. Arms dangled at his sides like dead weight and this unnerved the blonde.

"Izaya-kun?"

He called out again. Moving closer one-step at a time, finally having a better view of the others face and his own twisted into shock. He wasn't met with the snarky smirk, cocky glowing eyes of the flea, no what stood before him was … something he was all too familiar with. Eye's blood-shot and swollen with little chance of healin', a person whose hit rock bottom, been slowly forgotten, and left abandoned and empty-handed.

"Fuck Izaya, the fuck . . ."

He spit out when his eyes gazed down to the razor-jagged edges of the gutting feelings of I can't take this anymore. Despite not knowing how to converse with this person or how he was now faced with what he hated most. Taking this from somebody who had been where he's at, seeing this person so broken inside. It seemed none of that matter in the end.

"S-s-shi-zou-chan"

This voice so broken as it reaches out from the dark to the light. He could honestly say all he wanted to do was reach out too and show the other it's not as bad as it seems. And when Izaya's face begins to tremble, before it scrunches up in attempt to rid itself of unwanted feelings only to fail as tears form in the corners and slip down the curves of his face. Shizou completely breaks inside, because for the first time he hears the cries of loneliness that is Orihara Izaya.

He had learned, long ago that to feel pain made you strong. Izaya livid off believing he was above emotions and so he was strong. Human emotions kept bottle behind a mask worn until now, cracked and pilled. And as much as both of them hated to think this, Izaya needed the other and Shizou pleaded that he let him give it one more try. Show him he's no so alone and he's far too young to be done.

"You're going make it, I got faith in you."

He said softly like a lullaby as he wrapped his arms around the other. 'Just close your eyes, stop thinking about the easy way out.' Like the message was read loud and clear over the radio. Small arms rose to grip the promised warmth and protection he so desperately needed. Just in time before the complete breakdown, with a loud cry. And from there Izaya was held no words spoken yet the message was clear. There would be another night and he was promised the best had yet to come.


End file.
